custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Xadiret
"It doesn't really matter if you approach me recklessly, or carefully, or if you don't approach me at all, your deaths are an event of the past, you all died the moment you decided to declare war on me". -Xadiret taunting the Order of Mata Nui. Xadiret was the Toa of Corruption as well as the leader and 1st member of the Alliance of Traitors , with the alias "The Boss", he once was a member of The Guardians of Light but betrayed them in order to achieve higher greatness by evolving into a being beyond the Toa, Makuta and the Great Beings, using his Kanohi Tzayel, Mask of Evolution, which he created after centuries of research. History Creating the Tzayel Xadiret had been secretly researching how to create a mask that would give its wearer unlimited potential through forbidden processes, such as stealing and melting down the Kanohi of recently deceased Toa and Matoran, he sent corpses disguised as Rahkshi to kill these Toa and Matoran for the research material and since no one could guess that he was controlling these "Rahkshi", the blame was put on a rouge Makuta who was somehow evading capture. After years of gathering materials to create the Tzayel he finally found the perfect ingredients to forge the mask, unlike most Kanohi masks, the Tzayel had a will of its own and would only grant its powers to the one it accepts as its master. He forged the mask in the likeness of the Avohkii and kept it hidden in a pocket-dimension so when the time came for Xadiret to set his plan into motion, the mask would be ready. Decieving the Guardians of Light Xadiret kept his abilities a secret, Inaba, an ally of Xadiret, used his illusion technique during a "demonstration" of Xadiret's abilities to make it appear as if Xadiret was just a normal Toa of fire. During his time as a member of the GoL he wore a Kanohi Tryna, Mask of Reanimation, he used this in combination with Inaba's illusion powers to make the dead bodies he reanimated look like Rahkshi to avoid arousing suspicion, he was so skilled in the Tryna's use that he didn't even need to concentrate to control them, in fact, he could be in an entirely different location and still be in control of at least fifty corpses. Betraying the Guardians of Light "you are all blinded by your self-righteousness, from the very beginning no one has stood at the top, not you, nor me, not even the Great Beings, but soon that unattainable vacancy at the top will be filled, from now on, I alone will stand at the top, goodbye Guardians and goodbye Toa, you have all played an invaluable part in my plan" -Xadiret's final words before leaving Metru Nui to form the Alliance of Traitors. During the battle against Makuta Vennack, Xadiret decided that now was the perfect time to begin the first phase of his plan, Inaba used his illusion powers to make it appear as if Xadiret had been murdered but in truth, Xadiret and Inaba had arrived at building of the High Toa Council, who had absolute authority over the GoL's actions, and murdered all the high Councillors and were now masquerading as the high Councillors, giving orders for the capture and execution of the "traitor" Toa Teridax , this combined with the current battle against Makutas Vennack and Itraz left the GoL and the Toa Novan in a state of disarray. Xadiret appeared before Toa Zophia and explained that he had to fake his death to prevent the "traitor" from targeting him, happy to see that Xadiret was alive, Zophia hugged him, only to have Xadiret stab her through the stomach, revealing to her that he was the real traitor. Toa Takalla discovered what Xadiret had done and attacked, only to be effortlessly defeated by Xadiret. Xadiret and Inaba appeared in Ko-Metru and were confronted by Hydrox, Inaba readied his staff but Xadiret stopped him so he could fight the Toa/Rahkshi hybrid himself, Hydrox attacked with all his might but none of his attacks seemed to have any effect on Xadiret, who was able to stop Hydrox's sword with his bare hand before slashing him in the back. Toa Teridax appeared to Help Hydrox, who gladly accepted his help now that he knew that Xadiret was the real traitor, Hydrox used his tsunami to give Teridax an opening to attack, but it was all in vain, just like with Hydrox, Xadiret stopped Teridax's sword with his bare hand and nearly cut Teridax in half. Teridax could only watch helplessly as Xadiret and Inaba made their escape, other Toa and members of the GoL arrived to watch as Xadiret destroyed the image of the kind-hearted Toa they had known for so long by removing his Tryna, pulling the Tzayel out of its pocket-dimension and placing the mask over his face. Formation of the Alliance of Traitors Xadiret and Inaba looked for powerful warriors who had been rendered outcasts and offered them salvation at his side. Some of the members were more difficult to convince than others, the Zyglak warlord, Diabolica, for example, due to his love of fighting he refused Xadiret's offer and would only join Xadiret if he bested him in a fight, much to Diabolica's surprise, Xadiret managed to defeat Diabolica with minimal effort, Diabolica never expected a "mere Toa" to be able to defeat a hardened Zyglak warlord. The AoT put plans together to overthrow Mata Nui and become the new Great Spirit or rather, surpass the level of Great Spirit and become something far greater. The final battle begins Eventually after the defeat of the members of the AoT, Xadiret himself was forced into the fight, he easily defeated all of the Toa Novan and some of the members of the GoL, leaving only Mattrox and Chaos to fight, as the most powerful members of the GoL, they proved to be a much greater challenge for Xadiret. Chaos used a powerful spell designed to compress one's own elemental powers within their own body on Xadiret and stated that he would be 'destroyed by his own intense power'. Xadiret was fatally wounded and as such, the Tzayel activated, transforming Xadiret for the first time. His appearance changed from a Toa to that of a Makuta, though Xadiret stated that 'this was not the form of a Makuta' and that he had 'become a transcendent being, completely separate from the existence of any being in the Matoran Universe', he wielded a Black Blade, meaning that he had been granted the ultimate fighting strength. In this new form, he defeated Mattrox and Chaos easily. He and Reptilicus faced the rest of the Toa but then Reptilicus impaled Xadiret, revealing that he joined Xadiret to get revenge for the death of his father and believed that he had finally killed Xadiret, only for Xadiret to get back up and evolve into his second form and kill Reptilicus. Teridax then arrived on the scene in yet another new form, The Makuta of Light. Showdown with The Makuta of Light "So that's how it is, are you happy you can fight me with such ease? Are you happy that you can resist my corruption? And are you happy, are you happy that you can fatally wound me!? Abandon your arrogance! FOOLISH TOA"! -Xadiret enraged by Teridax's ability to fight him as an equal. Teridax decided that he wished to fight in another location so that no one would be hurt, to which Xadiret responded by stating that this was 'a meaningless proposal', he was interrupted however when Teridax grabbed him by the throat and took flight, carrying Xadriet to a location where no one would be hurt by the upcoming battle. Much like Malachite after he achieved a higher plain of existence, Xadiret could reshape the terrain by swinging his sword, the two transformed Toa began their fight, exchanging blows back and forth until Teridax managed to find an opening and stabbed Xadiret. This caused the Tzayel to force another transformation upon Xadiret's body, turning him into a titan. The newly evolved Xadiret was enraged by the Toa's persistence and began to attack with even more ferocity than before, firing bolts of black lighting from his mouth which caused gigantic explosions. Teridax managed to dodge all these bolts. Teridax was surprised as he was expecting the mask to reject Xadiret, much like The Nail of Evolution did to Malachite, but instead, the mask had completely fused with Xadiret's face, forming a monstrous, reptilian face and Xadiret stated that 'the will of the Tzayel had disappeared and now he was in complete control and the mask can no longer reject him'. At this point Xadiret was completely overwhelming Teridax, due to his sudden increase in power and the fact that Teridax was tired from fighting Xadiret's previous form. Suddenly a large black hole appeared in the sky, creating intense gravity and Xadiret began to get pulled in, the source of this black hole was revealed to be Chaos and Mattrox, who were focusing their energy as well as the energy of the Toa Novan and all the Matoran of Metru Nui into a single, powerful spell. Chaos stated that 'now that Xadiret and the Tzayel are now one being, it is now impossible to kill him, the only way to get rid of Xadiret is to seal him away in another dimension, known as the Valley of Nothingness'. Xadiret was pulled into the black hole and Chaos closed it before Teridax could follow. Xadiret's fate Xadiret now remains trapped in the Valley of Nothingness, he lies dormant, waiting for an opportunity to escape. Abilities and Traits Xadiret was a master manipulator, his voice was both seductive and menacing at the same time, it is said that it is impossible to listen to his voice without becoming a slave to his every whim. The power of corruption allowed him to take over another's soul, turning friends into enemies and corrupting one's own desires into Xadiret's own desire. Xadiret's endless scheming made him very deceptive, most could never see through his multi-layered plots, to the point that they somehow ended up being a part of his plans, often without their knowledge, and example of this is Malachite, who betrayed Xadiret but ended up being used to test the possibility of using fragments from the Tzayel to create an army of warriors, capable of evolution. He is extremely intelligent and is able to predict every possible outcome of a fight or scheme, he always prepares things to be used much later in his schemes, such as infecting Toa Menva with Black Dust, centuries before he set his plan into motion. His intelligence is borderline omniscient. Powers and Equipment He wielded the Blade of Corruption, which allowed him to manipulate a Black Dust, which could cause anyone who makes contact with it to become slaves to his will, it could corrupt even the most noble Toa, he could even use it to turn Toa into mindless servants and they could have been infected by the Black Dust without their knowledge. The Black Dust could remain dormant within another's body for centuries, waiting for Xadiret to activate it, this is how he gained control over Toa Menva during the final battle, as he had infected Menva years before he betrayed the GoL so he could use Menva for a surprise attack later. The only people who were immune to it were those with the element of light. He wore a Kanohi Tryna during his time as a member of the GoL, he was very skilled in its use. When he betrayed the GoL, he wore the Kanohi Tzayel, Mask of Evolution, it gave the wielder the ability to evolve without limit, if the wearer was fatally wounded, it would cause them to evolve into a being with unimaginable power. Although, he couldn't commit suicide constantly in order to evolve. It is later revealed that the Tzayel actually has the power to manifest the desires of its user, but only to those who have the power to achieve those desires, Xadiret originally thought the Tzayel had the power of evolution simply because that is what he desired it to do when he created it, as Xadiret puts it: "the Tzayel can guide you towards your desires, but cannot achieve them for you". As a transcendent being, he wielded a Black Blade which gave him the power to reshape the terrain with a swing of his sword. He had wings which allowed him to fly. In his titan form, his Black Blade changed into a large axe, increasing the power of his weapon to beyond that of a Black Blade. Due to his fusion with the Tzayel, he has become completely immortal as every time someone manages to "kill" him, he becomes much stronger than before, essentially, he is now a being that is evolution incarnate. This is the reason why Chaos and Mattrox decided that the only way to stop him would be to imprison him in another dimension, where he can no longer cause any harm, as if they continued to fight and kill him, he would eventually evolve into a being so powerful that no one would be able to stop him. Quotes "You are all. So weak..." -Xadiret before defeating all of the Toa Novan "An interesting question, so when did I do it? Well, consider this, at what point during this fight did you think I WASN'T using my corruption powers?" -Xadiret responding to Mattrox's question after Menva suddenly turns on his comrades. "Don't worry Inaba, it's fine, when your cleaning the house it doesn't really matter, whether there's one piece of dirt or two." -Xadiret's response after Inaba accidently lets Toa Teridax get by him. "You fool Reptilicus, don't you see? I've won, I always win! I have suceeded in subjugating the Tzayel's will." -Xadiret after assuming his second evolution. Trivia *Xadiret's alias was "The Boss". *As a member of the AoT Xadiret symbolizes Deception. *MakutaXadiret727 considers Xadiret to be his self-MOC. *Xadiret is Teridax spelt backwards. *During his time as a member of the GoL, Xadiret used to teach young Toa-in-training different fighting techniques, many of his former students were both shocked and sad to see that he was actually a traitor. *Xadiret had his dark ambitions when he was still a Matoran. *It is currently unknown how he became a Toa, but considering his vast intellect, he probably found a way. *He left his Tryna behind after his betrayal, Turaga use this to represent Xadiret when telling stories about him, the stories as well as mask itself serve as a sad reminder that sometimes your worst enemy will can unfortunately turn out to be the person closest to you and that admiration is the state furthest from understanding. *He once planned on using some of Inaba's experiments with Rahkshi to give himself and the other members of the AoT the 42 Kraata powers. But scrapped the idea for unknown reasons. *Despite the fact that the Tryna is considered to be an immoral mask by Toa, Xadiret was permitted to wear one as he was trusted and respected by many. List of Forms Snapshot 20130510 40.jpg|Xadiret wearing the Tryna Snapshot 20130510 39.jpg|Xadiret's normal form wearing the Tzayel Snapshot 20130510 42.jpg|Xadiret's first evolution Snapshot 20130510 43.jpg|Xadiret's second evolution Snapshot 20130510 44.jpg|Xadiret's third evolution Category:Toa